Angeles y Amor
by zendayagomez
Summary: Cada dos personas hay un ángel del amor, a uno le pueden gustar 100 personas en su vida, pero solo podrá amar una vez. El ángel de Austin y Ally se toma unas vacaciones y cunado regresa todo esta fuera de lugar.Tiene que ordenar todo y sacar a Kira del camino o volverá parte de la historia, si no arregla todo sera el fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos, se que me perdí un tiempo, pero ya saben comienzo del año, primer día en la cq y todo eso que nos acatara la vida.**

** Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza, después de haber escuchado una canción de Shakira.**

* * *

**Rocky P.V**

Soy el ángel Rocky, sip soy un ángel, pero no cualquiera, soy un ángel del amor, no soy cupido y lo repito NO SOY CUPIDO, cupido es nuestro jefe, no se por que le dan tanto crédito, si los ángeles somos los que trabajamos pffffffffff. Como sea cada ángel fue creado específicamente para dos personas, dos personas que se enamoren ya que solo se enamoran una vez, si por alguna razón no se enamoran, los ángeles perdemos nuestro poder de...bueno ángeles y nos mandan al lado oscuro donde todos los ángeles son malos.

Nadie quiere ir ahí, dicen que es horrible... no hay vuelta atrás... Asusta, no?.

Y para los que se lo pregunten, todas las exnovias o todos los ex novios son parte del plan todos y cada uno de ellos. Los tenemos en una lista. Cuenta una leyenda de un ángel al que se le perdió el camino y estaba por rendirse pero cambio la historia del mundo, es una leyenda, logro enamorar a dos personas que no tenían esperanzas. Para hacer eso hay que ser un ángel muy poderoso. La leyenda cuenta que eso volverá a pasar nadie cree en la leyenda a excepción mía. Pero a quien le importa, solo son cuentos de niños.

Bueno ultima mente estoy muy cansada y desearía tomarme unas vacaciones. Nadie se tiene que enterar, no pasara nada si me voy por unos días. Creo que es tiempo de empacar, estaré de vuelta dentro de una semana.


	2. Novias y Amigas

**Hola chicos, que paso? Como están mis AusllyGators? Me inspire para escribir esta historia. Sin ofender pero a esas personas que pensaron que yo soy la que se fue de viaje están mal, Rocky es la que se fue de viaje no yo, Rocky.**

**OK? Bien sin mas preámbulos continuare con esta historia. Para que sepan P.V significa punto de vista.**

* * *

**Rocky P.V**

Wow merecía esas vacaciones, sin preocupaciones, ni trabajos, solo yo y yo misma nadie mas, sera mejor que vea que paso mientras me fui, no creo que haya pasado mucho, cuando los deje estaban haciendo un video musical con una chica de mal aliento pfffffffffff...

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ahora? Sera mejor que los vaya a ver.

Baje a la tierra de los mortales para ver a Austin y Ally. De repente me percate que austin hablaba con Kira le estaba diciendo si quería ir a una cita con el. Hay no esto es malo Kira no esta en la lista, debo hacer algo.

- AUSTIN, QUE TE PASA? NO LA INVITES A SALIR ELLA NO ESTA EN LA LIS...

Olvide que Austin no me puede ver o escuchar. Tengo que pensar...y si le tiro un jarrón es su cabeza para que se desmaye y lo arrastro hasta el cuartel secreto para que le laven el cerebro y...Es inútil no puedo tocar las cosas de los mortales, pero si puedo hacer magia. Ummmmmmmmm...ok vere en mi espejo mágico que paso mientra no estaba.

MHM MMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMM ok, tengo una idea haré que Trish compre todas las flores de la tienda, obviamente tengo que convencerla con magia, ugggg cual era ese hechizo ummmmmmmm, u lo tengo.

-Si entre tantas flores no te decides, porque mejor todas las pides.

Listo ahora Austin se llevara el crédito, ugggg casi fallo.

Mejor me quedo a vigilar cualquier cosa puede pasar.

**2 Horas después.**

Por que austin sigue pensado en Kira se supone que...tengo que hacer algo al respecto tengo que pensar...U Austin y Ally estan hablando me prgunto que planean .

Ally- Dejame ayudarte a planear la cita perfecta

Esto es perfecto, ya se como arreglar las cosas hahahahahahaagagagagsasjdbjs ab tengo que practicar mi risa malvada.

Ok aquí están austin y Ally planeando la cita perfecta necesito mas acción, pero, lo tengo hare que practiquen la cita, es todo un clásico. Tengo que susurrar para que hagan lo que yo quiera. Si los angeles hacemos eso susurramos al oído y ellos hacen lo que queremos. OK aquí voy.

- Ally trae la manta para poder practicar la cita , siéntate sobre ella

- Austin siéntate a su lado

Funciona, y al mismo tiempo asusta.

-Austin pon tu brazo alrededor de Ally

- Ally apoyate en su hombro

- reaparece y besense

funciona no lo creo se besaran si si si, mas cerca...mas cerca...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O DEZ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba funcionando, por que? se supone que ambos se devian enamorar.

Noooooo nooooo...Esperen un segundo, la cara de Ally un segundo ella se enamoro de Austin, bueno algo es algo, ahora solo debo hacer que austin se enamore de Ally. Pero, como ? volveré mañana con mas ideas.

**Al día siguiente.**

No Ally que haces, no lo ayudes con su cita, no no no...claro le dio la canasta ugggg ahora se aleja, listo estoy condenada moriré solaaaaaa...nooooo...Puedo estropear la cita, eso eso are, cambiare los collares y pondré pepinillos y es alérgica la pasto. PERFECTO.

Mejor ire a ver que todo salga mal, mas bien, mal para ellos, bien para mi ahahahahahaha si esa es mi risa malvada.

UGGGGGGGGG que hace Ally aquí ... ay no... ummmmmmmmm solo lo empeora. Creo que podre sentarme y disfrutar del espectáculo.

Genial Kira se fue furiosa y todos se están mojando...siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii .

**Sonicboom**

Pobre ally se siente mal, naaaaaaaa ya lo superara. Genial aquí viene Austin...con...Kira? Esto no puede ser bueno.

AUSTIN TUBO UNA CITA CON KIRA QUEEEEEE? NOOOOOOOOOOOO, TENGO QUE PLANEAR ALGO MAS... O NO ally tiene roto el corazon, cada vez que una persona esta con el corazón roto, el ángel se debilita.

ACHUUUUUUUU creo que me resfrie, tengo que hacer algo pero urgente.

Si no lo hago, moriré, o peor me mandaran al lado oscuro.


End file.
